The Vascular Imaging Core (Core Unit B) will be primarily responsible for the phenotyping of vascular[unreadable] structure in humans with metabolic syndrome.[unreadable] The principal functions of the Vascular Imaging Core Laboratory are to:[unreadable] 1) perform and analyze all vascular tests, including tests of vascular structure (by use of ultrasound,[unreadable] multidetector CT [MDCT] and/or magnetic resonance imaging [MRI]), and 24-hour blood pressure[unreadable] monitoring,[unreadable] 2) collect, process and store blood samples for all cardiovascular and inflammatory serum markers and[unreadable] genetic analyses,[unreadable] 3) provide a project-wide cardiovascular phenotype database, and[unreadable] 4) facilitate comparison and correlation of data, including the correlation of cardiovascular tests with clinical[unreadable] phenotypes and genotypes.[unreadable] In addition to performing the clinically-validated tests of vascular structure mentioned above, we propose[unreadable] to develop and test novel image-based phenotyping methods based on molecular imaging and targeted[unreadable] therapeutics with nanoparticles that could lead to earlier diagnosis and treatment for patients with metabolic[unreadable] syndrome. Accordingly, we will pursue multiple complementary diagnostic approaches to define optimally[unreadable] sensitive and specific methods for characterizing the very earliest manifestations of vascular disease in[unreadable] metabolic syndrome, particularly the vulnerable and unstable plaque. We will develop unique therapeutic[unreadable] formulations that can be site-targeted to unstable or vulnerable plaques with local or systemic delivery. We[unreadable] will employ a new class of nanotechnologies developed in our laboratory as molecular contrast agents for[unreadable] ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging in view of their wide availability and power as screening tools.[unreadable] The nanotechnologies also serve as drug carriers that can deposit large quantities of lipophilic agents into[unreadable] the cell cytoplasm directly through a process called "contact facilitated drug delivery" now patent-pending in[unreadable] our laboratory.[unreadable] Interfacing clinically-validated vascular tests with evolving nanotechnology approaches has the potential[unreadable] to transform the care of people with the metabolic syndrome through the development of novel drug delivery[unreadable] and vascular phenotyping techniques.[unreadable]